


Of Dreams

by JazzyCriminologist (Starklocked)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Old Fic from FF.net, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starklocked/pseuds/JazzyCriminologist
Summary: It's just one dream too many for House as he struggles to keep himself to himself while really wanting to undress Wilson with his eyes. And Wilson's not fairing much better with those eyes looking at him. Unfinished work with no plans to return.





	1. Of Dreams and Clinic Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Old work from FF.net under JazzyCriminologist.
> 
>  
> 
> If anything needs tagged let me know. I haven't touched these in over 10 years so I don't remember what's hiding in here. So the rating may be higher than necessary but I will always err on the side of caution.
> 
> I have no plans to try to continue this. If I ever do it will be a total rewrite.

Pure heat. That's all I feel as we move together; skin on skin, body on body, a war of lust. It's nothing but built up want from me. I know my eyes are like a book right now…thank god for the dark. Even in the middle of sex I still don't want anyone to know what I really feel.

"Oh God!"

Even the slightest touch brings me close to going over. I thrust my hips up, urging for the digits near me to finally make contact, but instead they pull away. I can hear the whimper that escapes from my throat. The owner of the digits can't take the sound that gives away my want. He lunges forward and I arch myself up as his mouth wraps around me. I thrust into his mouth and it's not long before I'm seconds from my end. I don't want it to end. It feels so good. I just want to keep this feeling for longer. I bite my bottom lip in attempt to slow my body down, but it's useless. With a quick flick of the tongue over my tip I'm gone.

"Jimmy!"

I fly into a seated position in my bed, panting like a pathetic dog, leg screaming in pain. Did I just moan out to Jimmy? No…no no no. That's not possible. Oh hell yes it is. I know damn well it is. I snatch my Vicodin off the side table and open it with a pop, downing two without second thought. Damn Wilson. I thought this had stopped. I rest my head in my left palm. It's a mannerism I've picked up from Wilson, but one I'd never let myself do in front of him or anyone who knows him It's all his fault. Why does he have to be so…so…what the hell is he so? What is it about him that's got me having these dreams? Heh wonder if a brown eyed hooker would work. Aw hell it won't. Much as people like to think I go hooker crazy I really don't. It's just a nice set up for making people feel awkward enough for a change of subject when it's to my advantage.

Bet I drank too much. Yeah that's it. Pills plus booze equals Wilson sex dreams. Bull. It hasn't before. Damn it let me lie to myself! I know damn well why I was drinking. Where was Jimmy last night? Oh that's right, I don't know. He won't tell me where he's living. Why should I care?! I don't. Yes I do. No I don't! Yes. I. Do.

"Fuck."

HWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHW

Why the hell did all the stupid ones come to me? I hate, no loath, my clinic hours. All it is is a bunch of whiney idiots that don't know that coughing means you have a cold not that you're dying of some rare disease you found on google.

"Listen, as much fun as it is listening to you rant on about how you need drugs for a disease you don't have, I'm going to leave now. If you're here when I come back your shin is going to get a nice introduction to my cane." I say to Ms. Who-ever-the-hell-she-is, waving my cane in intimidation.

"How can you know it's not? You haven't done anything!"

"Oh my bad. I guess all those years at medical school were nothing compared to your 10 minutes on Google."

"But-" Yes, that's right, I've got her on the run!

"You've got a damn cold. Go home and eat some chicken soup. If you still want to make things oh-so complicated then just kill the chicken yourself. I really don't care what you do, just do it far away from me." And with that I leave Ms. I-don't-know-and-like-hell-if-I-care in the room. She'll probably go running to Cuddy screaming how mean Dr. House was so mean! Then add a fake tear to get another sympathy point from Cuddy. Just another day in the Clinic.

And now, thanks to Ms. Stupid I now have a valid excuse to see Wilson.

Not that I need one. I always bother Jimmy when he's down in the Clinic. Nothing to look suspicious. So what if I end up undressing him with my eyes? It's my mind and I'll do what I damn please! Oh fuck… now I'm defending myself to myself. I've really gone off the deep end this time. Damn you Wilson. Why'd you have to pop up in my dreams?

I know for a fact that Wilson's in Exam Room 5. I always know where he is during Clinic duty so that's not suspicious either damn it. I barge into the room without knocking. I've never knocked before so why start now?

"Someone ring for a consult?" I bellow out as I enter into the exam room. I notice Wilson flinch a bit. Was it the yell or is it me? Damn it! Why do I keep over reading?! Stop acting like a sissy with a crush.

"House…" There's that sigh of his. He's got so many damn sighs. I bet his bedroom sigh is…

"I didn't call for a consult…House?"

Fuck! Damn you Wilson! You and your sighs getting my thoughts lost. At least I kept my eyes blank. I think.

"Are you sure about that one? Pretty sure my pager said "House I need you now-Wilson"" Yeah now if only he'd really paged that. Or better yet really said that. Or I could just tell him I needed him. Wait! I don't need him. Neither one of us are ever going to say anything to each other, end of story. Besides I doubt Wilson has dreams about me, let alone sex dreams.

"Let me see it." He reaches a hand out to steal my pager off me. I take a half jump back making sure to not look too graceless with my cane.

"Aw don't you trust me Jimmy?" I retort, giving him false puppy eyes.

"No," he deadpans but I know there's irritation in there. His eyes are so easy to read. Wilson leaves himself open to be read all the time. All anyone has to do is look into those brown eyes and see just like I am right now. I wonder how many girls have looked into those eyes and saw lust. Damn him and his panty pealing ways. Why can't I get that look?

"House?"

"Huh?" Crap. I should have looked away from his eyes .But at least I kept mine closed off still, right? Damn his eyes! They're like black wholes that suck your normal thoughts and replace them with mush I sure the hell don't need to be thinking! Damn it…

"Can you leave?" Pleading. I hate a pleading Wilson. I may act like an ass and push him to his ends but I can't say no to him when he does that. Fuck. How can I get out of here without looking like I'm giving in? Where's a page when you…yes! I snatch my now beeping pager and give it a glance. It's Cameron.

"Sorry Jimmy can't talk now! Looks like Cameron needs my help. I swear she'd be lost without me." I use that as my cue to swivel on my good leg and open the door and march out before he can get another word out. Thank god for Cameron. She may spend way too much time being mushy with people but hey if she can have good enough timing to give me a way out of a sticky situation then she deserves a few gold stars.

"House."

"Holy hell!"

I didn't expect her to be three feet from the door. What the hell was she doing there? Shouldn't she be in the office or with who ever the hell she paged me about?

"Shouldn't you be flaunting your care all over this patient you paged me about?"

"Shouldn't you be doing your own clinic work, not bothering Dr. Wilson while he's doing his?" What the hell?

"I'll have you know I am doing my clinic work," I pick up a nearby folder that is in no way mine but if it gets Cameron off my back it works.

"Right. I know you hate doing your own work but do you have to bother him while he does his?"

Ok since when was this big deal? I always do this to Wilson. Everyone knows that. God don't tell me she's jealous.

"Did you fall off your kindness horse and get a bump on the head?" I say while using my cane to tap the side of her head for dramatic effect. "Because last time I checked I do that all the time and it's never been brought up before." Ha! Fight back on that one Cameron!

"You've been bothering him all day. Not only are you avoiding your work but you're slowing his down. Why can't you just do your own work and let him do his?"

"Are you giving your boss advice on how to work?" What the hell does she know about how I should work?! I don't need her advice on how to interact with Wilson. I'm not a damn kindergartner. I've been friends with Wilson a hell of a lot longer than she's even know him! I'm the Wilson expert, not her. I'm closer to him than anyone's been. Oh hell. I'm trying to defend myself to myself again. Fuck. It's not like Cameron could ever take Wilson from me. She doesn't know about the times Wilson and I spend on my couch at home burning her. I visibly smirk at this. But luckily because of Cameron's stuttering statement it comes off as me sneering at her talking, not something more.

"I…no…I mean..." She's sighing. Is it official sigh day and I just missed the memo?

"All you're doing is making his life miserable. You make his work take more time that it needs to so he has to spend more time here rather than at home. I think you just want him on your level. So you have someone to wallow in pity with." Oh god. She's even crossed her arms. Too bad I can't just knock her unconscious with my cane. That would get her to keep out of my business with Wilson.

"You hit the nail on the head there!" I snarl with sarcastic venom dripping while very graphically seeing the image of my cane cracking against Cameron's scull. "I forgot that because you have such a cute little puppy crush on me that it makes you know me oh so well."

"Well if that's not the reason then what is?" She's fighting back. It's her choice to feed my rage fire. Not my fault if she gets burned.

"You know me I'm such a bad doctor. I need another doctor for help because I'm just not smart enough. Wilson's just sooo smart I thought I could use him as my second brain. Do you think I could con him into giving me half of it?"

"Liar." She's trying to stare me down for the truth. You want the truth Cameron? Fine.

"Fine. I'm madly in love with Wilson and by bothering him I get the excuse to stare at him while thinking about the sex dreams I have about him almost every night that only end when I wake up yelling out his name."

I get a glare and an eye roll as a response before she pivots and clicks off. "Not my fault your jealous! No getting into cat fights over me!" Good. I got her to run off and leave me alone. Maybe now I can get back to my office and hide. I could use a good distraction right now. Wait. that's where they'd look to find me. I'll just go back to the exam room. Maybe Ms. Whatever left like I told her too.

I quickly enter the room when the nurse at the nurse's station isn't looking. Last thing I need right now is to have to explain again to some moron they aren't dieing. I drag myself up onto the exam table and set my cane against it. With a sigh I lay back with my hands behind head, letting my mind drift into thought.

"Oh fuck." What the hell was I thinking?! I just admitted -very loudly - that I was madly in love with Wilson and the fact that I have sex dreams about him. I guess I just fed that gossip monster. Oh double shit. Did Jimmy hear me? I hope not. Well hell he'd think it was sarcasm anyway. If only he knew. I almost wish he did. Those dreams feel so good. He just feels right to me in my dreams.

"Damn it… stop acting like such a school girl." I mutter to myself as I leap down from the table, swiping my cane from its place against it. I walk swiftly out of the clinic, not caring to check myself out. I need to find a new place to hide that doesn't make me think of Wilson so damn much. Which way was comma guy's room from here again?


	2. Of Eyes and Beer

I sigh as I somewhat fling my pen onto the desk and let my head fall into my now free hand. For the last hour or so I've been trying to do my paperwork. Trying being the hey word here. But somehow House has me not doing that once again, and he's not even in the same room! Normally the distraction isn't so bad. I swear it's the only way I ever get a chance to get a good look at the man. He tells more in his actions than he ever does with words. Well no, that's not true, I just can't ever tell when those words are sarcastic for the sake of sarcasm or sarcastic for the sake of hiding something.

Normally he has me running around the hospital when he's distracting me, but today it's something different. It all started after that damn incident in the clinic. Its perfectly normal for House to come barging in at any point in time, but something was off today. Or I could just be seeing things-I'm not quite sure. But...

I sigh again as I lift my other hand to balance out the weight of my head as I think back to House walking in on me in the clinic. It was all fine until I said something back to him. Well more accurately after I huffed and said something. When I looked up at him and caught his eyes he just drifted away for a moment. He looked like he was missing something, but that was gone in less than a second. But that wasn't the only time he did it.

The second time was after he asked me if I trusted him. He just stopped talking. Actually he got that look he always gets when thinking of a case. Maybe that was it. But I swear I saw something there I just can't put a finger to it. Damn it House, why are you so hard to read?! Would it really kill you just to open up a tad without me prying at it with a crowbar first?

I huff to myself. Who am I kidding, of course it would kill him.

"Penny for your thoughts? I know the saying is rather cliche but there's nothing lower in cost than a penny in currency right now, and knowing you your thoughts are probably emotional dribble."

I would have jumped out of my seat if it wasn't for the fact that House making an entrance like this is very much the norm. As I sit up and let my hands fall to my desk I look up to find House in my doorway, leaning against the side with a raised eyebrow in my direction. I have to sigh as I look at him, not so much for what he said but for interrupting my thoughts. I can't exactly think about him while he's in the room-he knows when I do that.

As I glance up at House from my spot I give a look to his eyes. I can't stop the frown from showing as I turn away and mutter, "Nothing." I know it was foolish to hope, but I really was hoping to see something in those eyes just then other than amusement. At this rate House is going to be the death of my sanity.

I have to thank some for of god when House let's it drop. "Chinese and beer on you at my place?" Leave it to House to stick with what's best. Not that I mind. I love our nights together. Sure, sometimes it's just us getting pissed and me crashing on the couch, but for some reason or another I don't mind it. I laugh as I turn back to House. "For once do you think you and my could be flipped?" I ask sarcastically.

"Chinese and beer on my at you place? Wilson I think you need to retake Elementary grammar," House says with a slight smirk.

I roll my eyes and laugh. "I meant food and beer on you at my place."

"No."

I frown at this.

"Food and beer on you at your place, but only because I can't say no to your wants to be little miss hostess. That and I haven't seen your crappy place yet."

Ah, so that's his motivation. Get me to pay and reveal where I live. I roll my eyes but nod. At a glance at the time I get up and grab my coat. The paper work can wait for tomorrow. A night with House sounds like a good thing right now. Pus maybe It'll give me a chance to see if he let's his eyes show something again. Is it so wrong that I want them to?

I sigh silently to myself as I walk over to the door, smirking as House does a slight bow with his hand waving to the open door. His grace is letting me go first. Once we're out of my office I lock it and smile slightly at House. "See you in about an hour then?"

"Wilson, forgetting something?"

"What? Oh shit!" House gives me an amused smirk as I realize I never told him the address to my new apartment. Not my fault he's got me so wrapped up in thought. I quickly give him a way to get there before walking off. I've got some pizza and beer to buy after all.

HWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHW

About 40 minutes later I'm back at my apartment lounging on the couch. I set out the pizza on the coffee table and the beer's staying cold in the fridge as I wait for House. And it's not much of a wait as I hear a motorcycle engine cut off out on the street. It's not long after I hear a sharp knock on the door. Just because I know it'll irritate him I take my time getting up and over to the door. I can't help but grin as I open the door to him scowling at me. "You know it's mean to make a cripple wait," he growls as he walks in past me.

I laugh as I shut the door. "Want a beer to sooth your poor self with?"

"Well duh," House counters as I watch him look over the apartment before he makes his way over to the couch, taking my spot. I shake my head slightly as I walk into the kitchen and grab us each a beer and walk back out, sitting down next to him while handing him the bottle.

We spend a few hours devouring the pizza and drinking beer as we watch tv. And minus the snarky comment or two to the tv, that's all that's happened. I keep taking glances at House hoping to see what exactly it is that's got him so quite tonight, well quiet for him that is. As I look up at his face I see that same distracted look in his eyes again. And he looks irritated on top of that as well. I have to fight hard not to frown or sigh as I take this all in. If he doesn't want to be here why did he ask to hang out?

Then I have mentally smack myself. It's House, it's what he does. And I'm just a glutton for punishment like that. I wouldn't be surprised if he knows already that I'm plenty willing to just sit here and be background noise. But after clinic today...I'm really wishing I wasn't just that.

Ok, that's enough of that, it's time to get drunk. I take a long drink out of the beer in my hand before quickly following it with yet another.

HWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHW

It's only a few hours later and I am most definitely drunk. But hey it feels nice. Very nice. But House is still off in his own little world. He's not even drinking as much as I am! I frown and bring my eyebrows together as I look at him.

"What," House asks in a cold snap.

"You're bein' quiet t'night. Keep bein' off in your own littl' world over there." I know I'm slurring horribly, but damn it he is being too quiet!

"Wilson, you're drunk,"

"Well yeah but I don't see 'ow that's imper-inpor-...I don't see what it matters."

"I think I'd better go and let you sleep this off," I'm drunk, but House almost sounds as if he's been rejected-kicked to the curb. Well I can't have that.

" 'm fine House. But you? You're not. Nu-uh, no way. You've been acting all...weird and stuff. Like today! At the clinic! You, " I jab a finger into his chest and find myself smirking drunkenly at the touch, "were looking at me." I point the finger into my own chest as I finish.

House scoffs and rolls his eyes. "People tend to do that when talking."

"Well, well yeah but it wasn't a normal look. Oh no it wasn't. You looked all...all...something. I don't know wha to call it. But I saw somethin'!"

I was surprised that even as pissed as I was I could still see House stiffen and shut down completely as his body language and eyes went neutral. "Wilson, you're drunk. I'm going home. And don't go into work too late tomorrow, Cuddy will be pretty pissed if you've got too much of a hangover to come in. And she'll punish me for that more than you." House goes to stand, and gets half way there before my hand snaps out and grabs onto his arm, tugging hard and pulling him back down, almost into my lap.

"No. Don't go. Don't want you to..." I keep my grip tight on House's arm as I look him over. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Can't he see I want him to open up to me?

House rolls his eyes again and tries to tug his arm away. "Wilson, let me go."

As I look up at House I frown. I can't help but lean into him to get a closer look at those damn eyes of his. And then they do it again! There showing that-that-that something! And I don't want it to go!

"No," I let out softly as I watch his eyes flash again at the word from me. And then there's no stopping me as I lean in more and let my lips press against his. It's almost better than looking into his eyes. Such wonderful lips...

And for a few seconds it's just me pressing mine to his, looking into his eyes. His look back searching into mine for a long while. And I'm about to pull back when I watch something slide over those eyes before they fall shut. He's kissing me back. I want to shout in accomplishment but that would stop this, and I sure as hell don't want that. I start to give more attention to the kiss, committing to my drunken memory just how those lips move and slide along my own. God I don't want it to stop. I slide my tongue out slowly and slide it over his bottom lip. Next thing I know I'm on my back on the couch and House is halfway across the room.

It takes me a few seconds before I click with the fact that House had shoved me away and was now moving very quickly for the door. "House, wait!" I yell as my mind catches up.

House spins and glares at me as I sit up on the couch. "Wilson, go sleep it off, ok? You're a idiot when you're drunk." House nearly growls as he speaks.

"I'm not that drunk! And I'm not an idiot! I knew what I was doing and I thought maybe you'd want what too." My voice dies off as I reach the end of my words quietly.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared by the evil look House got at my words. And it stayed there as he walked back over to me before leaning down and glaring into my eyes.

"You are drunk Wilson. And you have no idea what you want." House stands again, looking down at me and my look of anger of him telling me what I think. Then this...this look I can only describe as sad falls into those wonderful blue eyes of his as he frowns. "And you're not the only one," House's voice is quite, and I nearly miss what's said. Before I get a chance to ask him what he means he's out the door.

I can hear the angry rev of a motorcycle engine before it roars away. I'm not quite sure what just happened but I don't like this empty feeling I'm left with. For the second time that day I let my hands bare the weight of my head as I start to cry. Is there anyway to fix what just happened? Hell what did just happen? All I know is I really hope I can fix this in a way where maybe, just maybe, I can feel those lips again. But more than that, to see those eyes so blue, so deep, so telling of what that man's feeling.


End file.
